Your Everything
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Song fic! Yamato sings a love song to Taichi at one of his concerts. Couples: Taito, JyouMimi, IzzySora, KenYolie, IoriOC and TkKari


**Gwg: Yes, back again with another fic, and this one will stay a oneshot..unless I feel the need to continue it..I just got back from Riverbend in Chattanooga, Keith Urban was the performer for the night! He's one helluva singer and one helluva performer, and his looks don't hurt either..lol, Well, he sung this song and I can't get it out of my head, and so, here is the story, song lyrics will be somewhere in the fic.  
  
_-- Your Everything--_**  
  
Cheering rose into the air as the croud jumped up at down, wanting to hear more of the beautiful voice of a certain Yamato Ishida. The blonde pop singer looked towards the side of the stage, smiling when his blue eyes landed on the love of his life, Taichi Yagami. His unruly brown hair and chocolate eyes easy to spot from the stage.  
  
Looking back at his band, Yamato whispers something to them before he turns back around to face the crowd. "Alright you guys, we're gonna take a break from the usually songs and I'm going to sing something for my special someone!" A few sighs went up into the air from loving couples, as well as cheering from the girl fans.  
  
Sitting down on a stool that was brought out to him, Yamato looked out over the crowd, and then at the digidestined that were all in the front row. Eyes shining with love, he started up the tune on his guitar, the band falling in behind him. More cheering went into the air as he begin to sing, his eyes trained on Taichi.  
  
_The first time I looked in your eyes _

_I knew I would do anything for you _

_The first time you touched my face I felt _

_What'd never felt with anyone else_  
  
Couples started to stand close to eachother, memories racing through their minds as his voice swept over them. Reminding them of times past and hopefully of times to come.  
  
_I want to give back what you've given to me_

_ I wanna witness all of your dreams_

_ Now that you've shown me who I really am_

_ I wanna be more than just your man_  
  
Taichi blushed as the crowd tried to see over each other to see who the handsome Yamato was singing to. Takeru just smiled at him while Hikari leaned against his shoulder, making Daisuke angry and jealous.  
  
_I wanna be the wind that fills your sail _

_Be the hand lifts your veil _

_Be the moon that moves your tide _

_The sun coming up in your eyes _

_Be the wheel that never rusts _

_Be the spark that lights you up _

_All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more _

_I wanna be your everything_  
  
Closing his eyes, Yamato poured his heart and soul out into the chorus, his eyes opening to see that the crowd was stunned into silence. A smile formed on his face as he turned his gaze back to Taichi, who at this time, was so red that he looked like a tomato.  
  
_When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see _

_When it gets dark you can reach out to me _

_I'll cherish your words, I'll finish your thoughts _

_I'll be your compass baby when you get lost_  
  
Miyako sighed happily as she leaned up against Ken, who tried not to blush to much. Mimi held Jyou's hand in hers, stealing glances at him every once in a whle. Koushiro just shook his head, but kept his eyes on Yamato, blushing as Sora laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
_I wanna be the wind that fills your sail _

_Be the hand lifts your veil _

_Be the moon that moves your tide _

_The sun coming up in your eyes _

_Be the wheel that never rusts _

_Be the spark that lights you up _

_All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more _

_I wanna be your everything  
  
_Iori laughed, grinning over at his girlfriend, Michelle, who sung duet with Yamato on some of the songs. Yamato looked at his friends, his heart swelling at the love that he had for them, but mostly, for his soccer playing lover.  
  
_I'll be the wheel that never rusts_

_Be the spark that lights you up _

_All that youve been dreaming of an more, so much more _

_I wanna be you're everything _

_I wanna be you're everything _

_I wanna be you're everything_  
  
His smooth voice trailed off as he finished the song. "You rock Yamato!" Mimi yelled out, grinning as the crowd gave him a standing ovation. Smiling, Yamato waited until the crowd set back down before he stood up. "And for all of you who don't know, that song was for Taichi Yagami, my boyfriend for the past 6 years and a professional soccer player. We've been best friends since we were kids, and I really do want to be his everything!"  
  
More cheering went up as Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru shoved Taichi onto the stage, making the crowd cheer louder as Yamato planted a kiss on his lover's lips, making him blush even more. Smiling, Taichi leaned over and whispered into Yamato's ear, "You're my everything Yama, and I'll prove that tonight." And making the digidestined laugh, guessing at what Taichi had said, Yamato blushed a deep red, averting his eyes from the crowd.  
  
**---------  
  
Gwg: I hope you guys liked that, I might do a whole series for Keith Urban self titled cd for Digimon. The song was by Keith Urban, I just felt like making Yamato sing it! I hope you guys review!  
  
Daisuke: Yeah! Review or we'll kill ya!  
  
Ken: /hits Daisuke/ We don't kill people, only torture them.  
  
Daisuke: /thinks then nodds/ Yeah..that's right! I think we have some boiling hot oil and grease somewhere../walks off/  
  
Gwg: /coughs/Hehehe, lol..well..I hope he doesn't get lost, but until next time..Ja ne! **


End file.
